For the one I love
by Loveburnsfirst
Summary: Es fängt mit dem Battle Sora vs. Xigbar an. Xigbar macht sich Gedanken um Luxord und hasst sich dafür, dass er ihm nie gesagt hat, was er für ihn fühlt. Doch nun steht sein letzter Kampf bevor und es scheint alles zu Spät, oder? LuxBar // Luxord/Xigbar


**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und das gesamte Kingdom Hearts Universum gehört nicht mir ^_^ Nur die Story =)**

**(Obwohl ich Luxord und Xigbar schon gerne hätte ^_^ wenigstens Xiggy x3)**

**

* * *

  
**

Zu lange hatte ich gewartet, zu lange hatte ich nichts unternommen und diesen Moment immer wieder bis zum Letzten hinausgezögert, doch nun... was war nun? Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und ich würde wahrscheinlich keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, das zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte. Zu lange blieb ich untätig, sagte nichts, tat nichts und nun war vielleicht das Ende gekommen und ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Zumindest sagte irgendetwas in mir, dass ich mich schrecklich fühlte oder fühlen sollte.

Gefühle... Gefühle waren nicht real, nicht für uns, es waren nur Erinnerungen. Irgendetwas in uns sagte wie wir uns fühlen sollten, doch in Wahrheit fühlten wir gar nichts, wir waren so Leer wie ein Raum voll Nichts, es war schon fast niederschmetternd, doch auch dieses Gefühl wäre gelogen, nur Schatten, nur Erinnerungen, doch selbst wenn es nur Erinnerungen waren, hieß es nicht, dass es trotzdem irgendwie real war? Was dachte ich hier überhaupt? Es war doch alles nicht wirklich von Belang, ich hatte meine Chance nicht wahrgenommen, ob diese Gefühle real waren oder nicht, nun würde es kein Zurück mehr geben und eine zweite Chance gab es nicht für mich, damit musste ich mich abfinden, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Ungeduldig stand ich auf der Brüstung in der Halle der leeren Melodien und wartete auf die Ankuft des Schlüsselschwertmeisters, der zweifelsohne bald ankommen musste und ich würde mich ihm entgegenstellen, so wie Xemnas es uns aufgetragen hatte. Am liebsten würde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen und die Sache gut sein lassen, doch ich durfte ihn nicht umbringen, wir brauchten sein Schlüsselschwert um die Herzen freizusetzen, die sich die Herzlosen einverleibt hatten.

Ich war der Meinung, dass ich der Falsche für diese Aufgabe war, doch ich konnte mich nicht einfach gegen den Superior stellen, nur weil ich irgendeiner Meinung war. Seufzend fuhr ich mir kurz über die Haare, prüfte nocheinmal ob mein Haargummi richtig hielt und lehnte mich dann nach vorne um einen guten Überblick über die ganze Halle zu haben.

In mir gingen so viele Dinge vor, so viele Gefühle strömten in diesem Moment durch mich, wie konnte es sein, dass wir nichts fühlen konnten? Wie konnte das sein? Sie waren doch da, ständig, egal was ich tat ich _fühlte_ es! Wollte Xemnas uns vielleicht nur weis machen, dass wir nichts fühlten? Aber zu welchem Zweck?

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ ihn zwischen meinen Schultern hängen, so dass mein Pferdeschwanz etwas nach Vorne fiel. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Fragen stellen, das brachte letztendlich nichts, nur Kopfschmerzen. Mit einem Mal hörte ich die Tür aufgehen und ich sah, dass der Schlüsseljunge auf der anderen Seite der Halle auftauchte und wieder entfuhr mir ein Seufzer. Ich wollte das Alles nicht, ich wollte nicht mit ihm Kämpfen, ich wollte nicht warten bis Kingdom Hearts vollständig war. Alles was ich wollte war zurück zu ihm. Luxord. Er wartete am Zeugniss der Existenz. Entweder auf meine Rückkehr, oder darauf, dass er an der Reihe wäre Sora aus dem Weg zu räumen. Unser Abschied war kurz gewesen, nur ein ganz normaler, kurzer Abschied unter, mehr oder weniger, Freunden. Natürlich, mehr waren wir ja auch nicht. Ich hatte einfach zu lange gewartet.

Als Sora die Halle betrat fielen ihn sofort einige Niemande an und ich sah kurz dem Schauspiel zu, so konnte ich ihn besser einschätzen und ich musste leider zugeben, dass er wirklich nicht schlecht kämpfte, es würde gewiss nicht einfach werden, vorallem hatten seine beiden Gefolgsleute auch einiges auf dem Kasten. Noch ein paar Mal atmete ich tief ein und wieder aus, bevor ich meine Waffen packte und damit die Niemande erledigte, die noch unten in der Halle herumlungerten, es reichte, jetzt war ich an der Reihe.

Ich sprang hinunter in die Halle und sah in das verwunderte Gesicht, des Schlüsseljungen. Du hast die Organisation XIII wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, Roxas. Du hättest uns nicht verraten sollen!, sagte ich und rüstete mich für den Kampf, da auch Sora sich in Angriffshaltung befand. Es würde bestimmt ein interessanter Kampf werden, den ich selbst konnte den Ausgang nicht vorraussagen.

Der Kampf ging lange, länger als ich erwartet hatte und wir Beide, Sora und ich, schienen unsere Kraft langsam zu verlieren, ich konnte spüren, dass meine Waffen in meinen Händen mit einem Mal immer schwerer wurden, als wären sie aus Blei, das mich langsam auf den Boden zog. Es war wahrlich kein einfacher Kampf und ich spürte, dass auch meine Beine langsam nachgaben, so konnte ich nicht weiterkämpfen, ich wusste, ich war am Ende und Sora würde den Kampf zu Ende bringen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Dabei war es noch nicht einnal so, dass wir die Bösen waren, nein, unsere Absichten waren nicht böse, wir wollten doch nur unsere Herzen wieder, war das denn so verkehrt? Wir wollten doch nur die sein, die wir Früher einmal waren.

Sora packte sein Schlüsselschwert fester, ich wusste er war bereit für den finalen Schlag und ich wusste, ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren, ich war zu schwach. Langsam sank ich auf die Knie, ließ meine Waffen verschwinden und musste mich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abstützen um nicht umzufallen, alles um mich herum schwankte mit einem Mal bedrohlich. Das war es also? Das war alles wofür ich gelebt hatte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das wollte ich nicht als Wahrheit akzeptieren, doch ändern konnte ich es auch nicht, meine Kräfte ließen es einfach nicht zu um mich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Du hast verloren Xigbar., spie mir die jugendliche Stimme entgegen und ich konnte nur traurig auflachen und ein "Ja" hauchen. Er hatte recht, der Freischütze war am Boden und hatte verloren, erbärmlich.

Etwas richtete ich meinen Oberkörper auf, hielt die Hände, links und rechts ein wenig von meinem Körper weg und machte so eine einladende Geste. Bring´s zu Ende., kam es knapp von mir und ich wusste er zögerte, er war nicht für den Krieg geboren, er war nunmal nicht so Herzlos wie wir. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich leicht Grinsen und ich öffnete mein verbliebenes Auge, das ich vorher kurz geschlossen hatte. Mein Blick ging nach Oben auf die Brüstung und ich sah, was ich nicht sehen wollte. Hatte ich ihm denn nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich ihn unter keinen Umständen während dem Kampf sehen wollte? So konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren, nicht einmal auf meinen Tod.

Soras Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider und sie wurden immer schneller, ich wusste es würde gleich vorbei sein, doch etwas in mir wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken jetzt zu sterben und als ich ein leichtes Glitzern von der Brüstung fallen sah und begriff, was es gewesen war, wusste ich, dass es hier nicht enden durfte.

WARTE!, rief ich, als Sora unmittelbar vor mir stand und sein Schlüsselschwert mich schon fast berührte, er hielt tatsächlich Inne und schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erstaunen war.

W-Was?, kam es von ihm und ich senkte den Kopf, wollte so verzweifelt wie möglich aussehen. Nicht, dass ich es nicht war, doch ich musste sichergehen, dass er mir das auch wirklich abnahm, immerhin hatte er es übers Herz gebracht Demyx zu töten, obwohl selbst ich immer geglaubt hatte, dass er Gefühle haben _musste._

Ich... Ich weiß es mag sich für dich nicht Glaubhaft anhören... ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du mir glaubst..., begann ich, hob immer noch nicht den Blick, wusste aber, dass der Schlüsseljunge seine Haltung lockerte und nicht mehr aussah, als wollte er mir jeden Moment den Gnadenstoß geben.

Es mag sein, dass Xemnas sich schon fast am Rande des Wahnsinns befindet, doch... unsere Absichten waren niemals böse. Früher... gab es irgendwo da Draußen Jemanden, mit einem Herz,... er hatte eine Familie... einen Bruder... Freunde. Dann hatte sich irgendein Herzloser sein Herz einverleibt und diese Person verschwand und alles was übrig blieb... ... war ich. Nun hob ich den Blick und sah ihn an, er schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was ich sagte. Ich wusste selbst nicht woher ich all diese Worte nahm, sie kamen einfach, irgendetwas sagte mir, was ich sagen sollte.

Da draußen.. laufen irgendwo Herzlose herum, mit dem was rechtmäßig uns gehört und durch dein Schlüsselschwert werden diese Herzen freigesetzt und sammeln sich in Kingdom Hearts. Eben durch dieses haben wir Zugang zu diesen Herzen, zu _unseren_ Herzen. Wir wollten nie Böses., beendete ich meine Rede und sah zu Sora auf, der nachdenklich sein Schwert in der Hand knetete.

Aber ihr... ihr bringt Chaos in unsere Welten, ihr lasst die Herzlose einfach auf alles los und... und ihr erwartet, dass ich mit allem fertig werde. Irgendwann... schaff ich es vielleicht nicht. Ihr lasst mir keine Wahl.

Ich wurde nie gefragt, ob ich das hier machen will. Eigentlich... will ich nur nach Hause., sagte er und schluckte ein paar Tränen hinunter, wandte den Blick von mir ab und sah zur Seite.

Langsam und angestrengt versuchte ich mich eingermaßen aufzurappeln, dass ich wenigstens halbwegs gerade stand. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, wie schwer ich tatsächlich verletzt war. Meine Kutte hatte überall Risse, neue Narben kamen zu meinen Alten hinzu, Blut lief mir über die Arme, den Rücken, das Gesicht, ja ich stand wirklich kurz vor dem Ende.

Dennoch zwang ich mich halbwegs aufrecht zu stehen und blickte auf Sora nieder, der immer noch den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte und sein Slüsselschwert nun mit beiden Händen knetete. Irgendwie hatte ich Mitleid mit dem Jungen, er konnte nichts dafür, er wollte nicht hier sein und so viele Kämpfe bestreiten, genauso wie ich. Ich wollte das Alles nicht, ich tat es nur, weil Xemnas es befahl, weil ich nicht in ein Dämmerling verwandelt werden wollte, weil ich hier bleiben wollte, weil... ich bei Luxord bleiben wollte.

Sora?, es war das erste Mal, dass ich seinen richtigen Namen aussprach und er reagierte auch sofort, hob seinen Kopf und sah mich fragend an. Was-Was würdest du tun, wenn ich.. dich bitte mich nicht zu töten?, fragte ich ihn und lies die Frage im Raum stehen. Seine Augen wurden groß, er wirkte fast erschrocken, dann senkte er den Blick wieder leicht und sagte eine ganze Weile nichts, er schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.

Aber.., begann er dann schließlich und sah mich dann wieder an. Ich konnte nur noch hoffen, dass er sich dagegen entschied, mich zu töten. Jetzt wo das Ende so nah war, wurde mir so vieles bewusst. Ich wollte noch eine zweite Chance und bei Gott ich würde sie nutzen, das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch wollte war zu Luxord gehen, ihm alles sagen, was ich sagen wollte und von mir aus mit ihm irgendwohin verschwinden, damit Xemnas uns nicht fand. Das war mir wichtig, das und nicht mehr. Was nutzte mein Herz, wenn ich danach nicht mehr Derselbe war? Was nutzte es, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm war?

... Ich-Ich muss doch.., sprach Sora schließlich weiter und ich sah, dass er ernsthaft mit sich rang, auch seine beiden Gefährten schienen über meine Worte nachzudenken, wobei die Ente mir einen noch recht mistrauischen Eindruck machte. Bitte... Ich..., kurz musste ich freudlos Lachen, denn es war wahrlich nicht einfach für mich diese Worte auszusprechen, doch ich wusste für wen ich das tat. Ich war noch nie so kurz vor... vor dem Ende. Und jetzt, wo es soweit ist..., ich sah zur Seite, denn ich hatte das Gefühl ihn dabei nicht ansehen zu können. ... hab ich Angst. Es gibt Dinge... die ich nicht verlieren will, verstehst du? Ich hab hier Jemanden, der mir... sehr wichtig ist und ich will nicht, dass es hier endet., beendete ich meinen Satz und seufzte kurz.

Woher kam das nur, wieso kam es mir so vor, als ob ich richtige Gefühle hatte? Vielleicht war ein Herz ja gar nicht nötig um diese Gefühle zu haben, vielleicht..

In Ordnung. Diese Worte ließen mich aufhorchen und ich hätte beinahe geweint vor Glück, als ich verstand, was das bedeutete. Ich will dich aber nicht mehr sehen, wenn du... mir einmal im Weg stehst, werde ich nicht mehr zögern, egal wie gut du deine Gefühle heuchelst. Das letzte Stück, sagte der Schlüsseljunge mit ein wenig Verachtung in der Stimme, doch es war mir egal.

Er hatte mir gerade eine zweite Chance ermöglicht und ich war mehr als dankbar dafür. Es war noch nicht zu ende, es war nicht vorbei und ich konnte von Vorne anfangen, aber nicht alleine, sondern mit Luxord. Wir zwei würden fortgehen, nur wir Beide, das war alles was ich jemals wollte.

Ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ein Portal sich hinter mir öffnete und ich schritt langsam rückwärts. Es war mir nicht möglich zu verhindern, dass tatsächlich eine unscheinbare Träne über meine Wange lief, bevor ich endgültig in der Dunkelheit verschwand und das Portal sich schloss.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
